Fallout: Old York
by Raeta1 Noob To Fanfiction
Summary: Deep in the sewers of NewYork City, a vault lays silent, until one day, Connor seeks to leave. Rated M for language, blood, and violence.
1. P:1 Chapter 1

FALLOUT :

OLD YORK

By. Raeta1

CHAPTER 1

War, war never changes. As long as man perused the arts and cultural, someone has started a war over it. Be it over religion, government, supplies, or even just over a painting, war has showed it's bloody face. The most horrible war was the one that ended the world. China was the one who opened Pandora's Box to start the war, but every other country would've eventually done the same.

With war comes those who want nothing to do with it. A company known as Vault Tec had shadily extended it's hand to these refuges. These poor people soon were forced into being the lab rats inside of a vault labyrinth. Vault Tec was determined to figure out everything about mankind and what better way than to force others into the largest experiment ever.

However though, along the way, Vault Tec fell into a deep debt. Vault Tec convinced a company called Red White and Safety (RWS) to assist in building the remaining vaults. RWS quickly discovered that a certain vault had an extremely cruel experiment, a test to see how the residents would react to an armed rebellion. RWS rewired the plans for that vault without Vault Tec knowing. This vault, was spared all of Vault Tec's sinister ways… or was it?

Vault 130, a vault buried deep inside of New York City's sewer system. Before anything else could happen, the bombs fell. It is now 219 years into the future, and the Capital Wasteland now boasts fresh water for everyone and anyone. Here, in Vault 130 is were the newest hero was born, one of the most successful vaults ever, but only because the manholes to exit have been sealed off…

* * *

For 200 years an entire new culture has been formed in the sewers of New York. The residents of Vault 130 know the sewers as The Great Tunnels. The Vault Dwellers have tried to open the sewer hatches that are miles away from their beloved vault, but the hatches just won't move. There is a huge utility gate that is supposed to open up into the main sewer line which would lead to the subways and the unsealed hatches, but the residents just don't care much anymore.

One resident, though had a deep need to escape. Sick of life in the radiated decaying sewers, he longed for an exit. His name is Connor. A smart man with enough brawn to be an average person. Not much seems to sneak past him though, however he isn't too fast.

Connor

Age 19

ST 5

PE 8

EN 5

CH 6

IN 8

AG 3

LK 6

* * *

Connor woke up from another dreamless sleep. He was sick of only knowing the darkness of the Vault and the radiation of the sewers. He got up and headed to the mess hall. Along the way he saw that old flickering light that never stopped flickering even when the power was turned off. Even it's constantly changing flicker pattern now only bores Connor. The mess hall was full with all 100 current residents of the huge vault. The ordinary meal was being served, a Salisbury steak and a bottle of water. Not exactly what Connor would call a breakfast.

After the eventless breakfast Connor went to the church for the daily preaching. "These great underground tunnels have sheltered us from the end of the world!" the aged priest, Shawn said. "The earth was blasted to chunks only leaving these sacred tunnels. We owe our lives to these tunnels so we shall do our part to keep our savior in a stable state!" Father Shawn said, he then left the stage.

"Alright, with those wise words, let's get to work at keeping the tunnels alive! Now get to work!" The overseer said. Frankly though, Connor could care less about the stupid tunnel…

Another day in the radiated, dank sewers. Past the vault door the sewer water has been contaminated from the radiation that sank through the large utility gate. The vault dwellers say that one of the rebellious teens who wanted to leave waited by the gate so long he was eaten alive by the radiation. Connor was smart enough to know the radiation couldn't eat someone alive even with how much the utility gate pours out you would get sick and instincts would probably pull you away from the extreme radiation source.

Workers painted on the harsh iron and steel of the sewers. Steel was cut from their own vault home to reinforce the tunnels with new support beams. Connor felt that this was all in vain but the people of the vault wouldn't listen to his complaints. Connor wondered off through the tunnels over to the section the residents haven't worked on yet.

Through Connor's adventure he found a manhole. Something was odd about this manhole. The usual weld marks were absent, light just barley shined through the edges of the manhole, and the hand grips were still present. Connor reached up and grabbed the manhole and slowly lifted the heavy cover.

It was unbelievable! The outside was now in his vision. A torn wasteland as far as the eye could see. Black shriveled tress dotted the landscape. Halves of tanks laid on the shattered roads. Busses flipped mercilessly onto trees and into the cruel dried dirt.

In the distance was a massive city that is now only ruins. The largest buildings, though still had light shining from them. Connor was probably the most excited man on earth. There was an outside world! There was life! There was a chance!

Connor knew he had to tell the overseer about this or else no one else in the entire vault would ever find this manhole, and never know there is something out there. He started going down when a mutated mole of huge proportions snapped it's teeth at Connor. Connor whammed down the sewer cover on the mole's mutant head. The mole snapped and hissed at Connor and ripped away at the concrete.

It poked it's mutant foot through the gap of the man hole and scratched at Connor. He fell off the ladder and searched for a weapon while the mole jumped down the hole and did a mad sprint at Connor. Connor hastily equipped himself with a pool stick and whacked the mutant in the head. The mutant hissed in pain and lunged at Connor, getting a heavy grapple on Connor's left leg.

The mutant gnawed away at Connor's foot while he desperately smashed away at the mole's wrinkled head, blood spurting everywhere. The mutant continued to chew away, even with a constant beating. While anpother strike the aged pool stick snapped in half. The mutant slammed it's front leg onto Connor's head, pushing him onto the cruel sewer as the creature began it's feast. Connor crawled away and reached into a locker. The mole lunged at Connor to seal his fate as another meal, but a loud bang repelled the beast onto the floor. The combat shotgun's recoil made it loose in Connor's hand, but his high Perception along with his abnormal luck gifted him with a spot on head shot.

"What the hell is this thing?" Connor asked as he kicked the strange mole's head around. It was a naked rat the size of a large dog. It's teeth was beyond that of normal size. Whiskers extended from the end of it's snout. It was a mutant, a bloody mutant.

Connor began to question if telling the vault residents if it would be the right thing to do with all these dangerous creatures out there. Would it be worth it? Would the residents even leave? Would they survive?

Connor knew what he had to do. He sprinted back to the vault, dropping the shotgun to avoid a panic. The Great Tunnels had seemed to make no real progress when Connor made it back. "Connor, I'm concerned about your effort towards this tunnel!" The overseer yelled

"Shut up and listen!" Connor replied back.

"You dare speak to me like that?"

"Listen! There is an outside!"

"Did you find some jet, because you're talking crazy."

"No! I found an actual exit! I saw the outside world!"

"Yeah right!" The overseer replied

Connor walked away, his attempts at convincing the overseer shot down when a tunnel builder came back. "Sir, we found this weird ass rat thing!" The builder brought the head of the mole rat Connor killed. "Impossible! These mutants creatures only exist beyond the utility gate!" The overseer replied.

All the work stopped suddenly. The workers gathered around the overseer, seeking answers. "Look, 3 years ago we made contact with Vault 13 through an international relay station, meaning there is an outside world. I wasn't supposed to tell you to reassure our vault's perfect survival…"

"To late!" Connor yelled.

"Forgive me Connor, if you do I will prepare a proper evacuation of the vault!"

"Fine!"

The alarm rang minutes later. People packed up their belongings, some without such things having given it up to honor the tunnel. Everyone in the vault had just finally climbed out of the sewer, leaving the cruel old place behind. Only to face a crueler land, the wasteland.

VAULT TEC-SLIDE 1 EXECUTED

PLEASE CONTACT ADMINISTRATOR FOR NEXT SLIDE

Puzzle: V


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The wasteland stretched endlessly. The dwellers of the vault gasp and stare in awe of the outside world. Connor was used to the wasteland already in a way. He didn't he even marvel over the dead landscape anymore.

10mm pistols were passed out for safety reasons. In the distance, two men in armor shot a bolt of plasma into a radiated scorpion at an unbelievable size. The scorpion laid dead, lifeless and at the mercy of wasteland scavengers. The two men in armor changed their attention towards the group of vault dwellers.

These men were part of group called The Enclave. They are, or at least believe they are, the remnants of the American government and seek their own form of justice. "Do you figure we should see if these guys have clearance?" one of the two Enclave said to the other.

"We gotta follow the rules." The other replied.

"You want to do the sappy diplomatic crap or should I"

"You should"

The men marched forward to the vault dwellers. "Hello, vault residents, do you have clearance to be in this sector?"

"Yeah, we came out of a vault here." Connor answered.

"That's all great and stuff, but I don't give a damn what vault you came from, I just want to see your clearance accounts!" the man responded.

"We've been down there for 200 years!"

"Then you should've asked your great grand dad for a permission account!"

"We didn't know there was an outside world!"

"Excuses, excuses!"

"These are real reasons jackass!"

"Open fire Phil!" Suddenly the men started a massive slaughter of the vault dwellers. Shawn fell down dead. The overseer's head was shot away in a bloody mess. Men and women weren't spared. Connor couldn't take it any more and fired his pistol at one of the men's arms and knocked the plasma rifle out of his hand.

Connor rolled and gripped the unfamiliar weapon. All he needed to know was pull the trigger to kill. He shot off the helmet of one of them. He aimed fast before the other could react and blasted his legs away. The men fell dead.

Connor looked around, he was the only survivor…. He couldn't believe it. Everyone was dead. There corpses offered no sympathy… no life… Shawn's face only brought tears to Connor's eyes. 5 men began walking up. They wore metal mask with gas filters. They had the symbol of gears and a sword on their shoulder pads. They are members of the Brotherhood Of Steel.

"Hey look, a rookie who kicked the asses we had to kick!" One of them said.

They approached Connor, holstering their weapons. They didn't even need to ask what had happened, they saw the whole thing. "So, your entire vault died right here, eh?" One of them asked.

"Yes…" Connor replied back with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Not to old huh?"

"I'm 19."

"Came out of a vault just now?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we better take you to the refuge station."

"Who were those guys!?"

"Enclave, worst jerks on the entire wasteland!"

"And who are you guys?"

The man took a second to answer. "We're the Capital Brotherhood. We're a branch of The Brotherhood of Steel. The Capital Brotherhood was formed to protect innocents, and get The Outcasts to shut up."

"The Outcasts?" "Just follow us." With that, Connor followed the men through the long wasteland. They came up to a large pit with shards of metal scattered in the middle. More Mole Rats attacked commonly. The Brotherhood members made short work by using odd green bullets. Finally Connor asked them about the bullets. "The heck are those bullets?"

"An invention by Moya Brown. These 'Repellent Bullets' help us kill those things faster."

"Kind of crazy." "So is this entire wasteland!"

Like on que from the sentence, a monstrous bird flew down. The naked face with one eye starred down at the men. It's wings at huge boney claws protruding from each end. Oddly teeth grew out from the beak. It's call was like a crow's call shot out a shotgun.

"What the hell?" "That's a Nuka Bird."

"Why do you call it that?"

"There used to be a saying bout these things stealing your Nuka-Cola."

"Is it aggressive?"

"Nicest thing you'll find in these wastelands considering they only eat mutant rodents."

One of the men threw a Mole Rat corpse for the bird to eat. "Lyons thinks we can domesticate these things one day. Then again, the old man is at the edge of his life."

"Who the heck is Lyons?"

"He leads the Capital Brotherhood! Any other questions?!" The man was becoming irradiated fastly. "Don't take out your mentats withdrawal on the poor kid" a different guy said.

"Uhg… your right. Damnit I need some of that crap."

"That's Greys, he has a different addiction every week, so get used to it. I'm Simmon, the leader of this squad."

"You guys are pretty silent."

"That's because we try to stay focused on getting to our destination." Hours pass with the hopeless travels through the endless wastes. Eventually they reach the mighty mesh of a city. The buildings are crashed away. Windows shattered, floors destroyed, buildings collapsed. A massive fence made sure the gaps in the building would never be used as an entrance again. Connor couldn't believe the sight up close. "Come on, we still have to find the entrance."

"Can't we just use the gate?" "We could if the entrance was ours to pass."

While walking a gruesome sight become obvious. Right at the main entrance to the city was an Armageddon monster. Large and made of welded iron and steel. Dead corpses laid next to it. Rain water was collected in it's small pit. It, was an atomic bomb. A small C4 explosive was attached to the hull the bomb. "What the hell is with the nuke!?"

"During the massive need to create nukes in China several nukes without a detonator were accidentally launched. Some were even bribed by Vault-Tec to be launched early to intimidate some to enter the vaults." Greys answered.

"Why would Vault-Tec do that?"

"All in good time." Simmon said.

They walked along the dead city corpse, shooting down countless rad roaches and other mutant inhabitants of the wastes. They reached a small shattered road by an Abraxo shop. Greys went up to the building and pressed on the doorbell button. "Do you think someone will answer?" Connor asked. With another press of the bell the store back loosened welds and began to go back into the hollow building. The wall slid back until a door was visible inside the room.

"A secret room?" "Of course, wouldn't want the Enclave finding it would we?" Simmon answered.

Greys reached down for som mentats on the floor. "Ever though about quitting?" Simmon asked.

"I will when the wasteland stops being stressful!" Greys answered.

The group went through the hollow and into a plaza fenced off by a square of buildings. A stairwell was by one of the buildings, it lead to the city subway. Connor walked down the aged stone stairs. The loud speakers began playing a prewar tune. "Song always makes me a bit sad, and only a dead man couldn't catch the irony of it." Greys said. The song "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire" echoed throughout the empty subway.

A sloppily built subway train came up to were they stood. The train screeched to a stop. The doors slowly slid open and creaked. "Alright, this is were you go to get registered into the Capital Brotherhood civilian or soldier roster. Steel be with you." Simmon said, then walked off with his group.

Connor got in and sat on the aged seat. The train sparked on the rails and began a slow and steady movement. Another man sat in the train as well. He was middle aged, a black beard and buzz cut. He wore red robes with a gold outline. "So, you are that vault kid I've received reports about." The man said.

"Ummm, I guess." Connor said.

"Welcome aboard, the BHOS Subway."

"Thanks, ummm…"

"Daniels."

"Than you Daniels." The aged man fiddled with his pitboy and then spoke. "You interested in fighting with us?"

"Why not, my entire vault is already dead!"

"They would've died no matter what."

"What are you talking about." "Vault-Tec, those monsters had horrible plans."

"Are you on Mentats like that one guy?"

"I will explain it to you properly once we get back to the base."

A screech boomed through the tunnels. The sound of hooves running through bounced through the room. "Damn, here comes a Chimera!"

A hideous beast came into view. A demonic beast, scales covered it from head to toe. Massive bat wings stretched from the body. 6 hoofed feet clattered against the rails. The alligator like head bared boar teeth and horrible shark jaws. This beast's name is Rad Chimera.

"Damn things are worse then deathclaws!" Daniels said. He un-holstered a laser pistol and ran to the back of the train. He aimed his pistol and fired at the Chimera's head. The monster didn't even slow down. It ran faster towards the back of the train and clawed at the back, leaving a massive claw mark, creating several gaps in the rusted metal.

"You got any guns?" Daniels asked.

"Just this rifle thing."

"It's immune to that plasma, got anything that packs a boom?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, then this pistol will suffice. Hand me a micro fusion cell."

Connor passed a micro fusion cell over to Daniels. Daniels crammed the cell into the pistol. "Warning; wrong ammunition installed, please beware side effects." The pistol said in it's robotic voice. Daniel tossed the pistol onto the Chimera's head. The pistol exploded, stunning the Chimera for a while. "Those things formed from inbreeding between many species. The radiation exposed bests genes and instincts towards mating were changed bizarrely. Chimeras are the result. That there was a horse model. Things are nasty, but no the nastiest." Daniels explained.

The train stopped at the other station. Connor walked out of the subway and discovered were he was. The train had gone underwater, and dropped them off at the Statue of Liberty.

VAULT-TEC TIPS:

G.O.A.T TEST SLIDES ARE RECOMMENDED FOR KIDS IN THEIR TEENS.

SLIDE EXECUTED. CONTACT ADMINISTRATOR FOR NEXT SLIDE

Puzzle: Va


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The statue was hardly recognizable as the liberty saying woman in green. The green had degraded to brown stone. Chunks missing, a plane bulk was built onto the torch as a watch tower. Beams were built to add on to the statue. Small buildings, attempts at rebuilding the statue, and a mighty Gears and Sword flag hanging high in the sky to show the Brotherhood Of Steel occupies this relic of New York.

The statue has a massive gate at the base of it. Connor was lead in here into the base. In here there are obvious signs at repair. Wood randomly nailed onto shattered columns. Steel wielded onto the walls. Generators wired up everywhere. Computers are lined up against the walls.

Daniels lead Connor to a desk. Daniels sat down on one side of the desk, while Connor sat on the other side. "I guess it's time for me to make sure you're not dead weight in the head, so I'll answer any questions you have." Daniels said.

"What the heck is going on with all these people?! I mean, The Enclave, The Brotherhood!" Connor asked.

"Alright I'll make this short. The Enclave consider themselves the remnants of America. Really they are just a couple of jackasses in the position to make their own form of justice. The Brother Hood of Steel started out has some guys from Vault 0, but it's evolved to a massive clan of knights searching for technology. One of the branches of the BHOS is The Capital Brotherhood, who are basically the nicer guys in the brotherhood who are looking out to help you waste landers. Don't worry about your vault though, it would've died anyway."

"What do you mean by my vault would've died anyway?!"

"Well, you see, it's quite the sad story, I'll try to tell you the long tale. Vault-Tec was being run by the bank account of a dead company that sold nukes to countries in nuclear wars. The company was forgotten, but the bank account sure as hell wasn't. Vault-Tec built their first 120 vaults no problem, but then the company's over seas version figured out that Vault-Tec was spending their money. They sued Vault-Tec for $100Billion, making Vault-Tec flat broke.

There was a company name Red White and Safety who thought Vault-Tec to be innocent saints, so the companies merged together. RWS figured out Vault-Tec's most sinister plots though. Vault-Tec was trying to figure out everything about humans. They decided to figure that out by taking advantage of the fallout fear.

RWS went and shutdown every experiment in any further vault. Vault-Tec didn't have enough experiments, however, so they hid manuscripts for the overseers of the future. That's why your vault was doomed to die, because Vault-Tec left behind an experiment for your vault! Heck, it was probably planned to be a killing."

Connor's world was torn in half. The holy company that had saved him and loved him was nothing but a shady company feeding it's personal lab rats. Connor stood up and ran out of the building. Daniels nodded his head, understanding the boy. Connor punched the cement of the wall. He cried and sobbed and yelled. "God damn, it can't be right!!! It's wrong! He's wrong!" Connor yelled, his yells gurgled by his tears and mucus.

Greys was back at the base, he looked at Connor, and had a quick little smile, after all, Greys had been through the same. "So, Vault-Tec not as great as you think?" Greys asked.

"What the hell is wrong with everything?" Connor said, tears blotting his face.

"Wake up kid, we live in a wasteland, monsters attack every second, every American symbol is defaced, we live in a hellhole."

A few minutes later, Connor marched back in, refocused now and forever. "Get me signed up!" Connor said, revenge set in his eyes. "I want to kill the bastards who killed my vault, heck, they were my family."

"Then welcome to the brother hood." Daniels said.

"Where do I start?"

"Training, we need you in power armor as soon as possible."

[Connor has received the perk Revenge Bent. Connor can now go berserk with Melee, Unarmed, Small guns, and Big guns increased by 20%, however, karma is against revenge, so Connor's luck is at 0 whenever he fights for revenge.]

It's been a month since Connor joined the Brother Hood. He was sent away to a huge hole in the sewer. Massive walls were built to block off massive pipes. A huge gate allowed entrance to the main sewers. They called this place, Training Hell. For a whole month, Connor was forced through the hardest training ever. He had to do 500 pushups everyday before he could even eat in the morning. The entire day was dedicated to heartbreaking exercise.

Connor had to punch gore bags for hours, his hands became accustomed to blood pouring over them. He had to train his aim by shooting a hunting rifle customized to fall apart if Connor didn't grip it together. At first, Connor shot like crazy, he often worried first before he thought the shot through. Eventually he learned that the shots have to be thought through.

The drill sergeant was annoyed with how slow Connor was. The drill sergeant forced Connor to run for an entire week, with no sleep. He was given breaks to do his other activities, but all his free time, even meals, was focused onto running. Connor hated it, dreaded it, wanted to die because of it. On the 5th day, Connor had enough. "I can't take this crap anymore! You've made me run endlessly for 5 days!" Connor had yelled at the sergeant. "You have no idea how important this is!!!" The sergeant yelled back.

"If I don't make you run, you'll be as good as a tank without wheels or a gun! Do you know what happened to everyone I gave a break?!" The sergeant then started to cry, tears rolled down his cheeks. "Joshua, I let him get off easy, he died first day on the job! Reddings, I gave her too many breaks and she died without a chance! If I let you off, I'll have to live with the idea I let another brave soul die on my watch!" Connor never complained about the exercises again.

On the final day of the month, Connor took the oath. He was given his own power armor and plasma rifle. Now Connor is out on the field. He was heading to CB (Capital Brotherhood) main base in Old York, The Empire State Building. The building has a few obvious scars of the fallout, but the building was wonderfully rebuilt with perfectly shaped steel. The BHOS symbol was crafted onto the rebuilt 10 floors. Guards protected the base of the building, along with another of those fake-building entrances.

Connor walked into the lobby and called down an elevator. He walked into the hollow elevator and pressed the button for the 100th floor. Within minutes, the elevator stopped, the doors opened to the top floor. Daniels was at a desk on the red carpet room. "Connor," Daniels said. "We're sending you on your first mission."

"What is it?" Connor asked, hardened by his month of training.

"Have you ever listened to the 3 international radio channels?"

"No, why?"

"Well, the philosophy station has been hijacked, Philosophy Phil hasn't broadcasted in a week! Now some Raider bullshit is being played over the airwaves!"

"What kind of bullshit are we talking about?"

"The guy who took over the station is using the philosophy station to talk about the raiders across the wasteland coming together to form a raider army, so yeah, the worst bullshit ever!"

"Well I don't know where the station is." "Here are the coordinates. You'll have to go through the empty wasteland to get to another section of the city. You're going to Manhattan."

Connor left the building and exited the city all together. Huge sections of the city was shattered to ruins or literally sand. Just imagine you have a bird's eye view. There are 5 huge ruins of cities, but miles of empty wasteland lay in-between each of these sectors. A massive land for Connor to traverse. The mission at hand is important, but side quests are now available. (Side quest chapters will be showed like this: Chapter 2.1)

SLIDE HAS BEEN PLAYED. PLEASE INPUT EITHER OF THE CHOSEN SLIDES TO CONTINUE.

Puzzle: Vau


End file.
